


in all the ways to say i love you

by tidalwaveofbluebirds



Series: don't go where i can't follow [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Love Languages, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but so is cloud, mostly cloud showing how much he loves zack, zack is a shameless sap on any given day of the week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwaveofbluebirds/pseuds/tidalwaveofbluebirds
Summary: Cloud likes to let Zack know how much he loves him.A moment for each love language.Slice of Clack 2020 event, Week 1: Intimacy, Prompt: Love Languages
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: don't go where i can't follow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807801
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	in all the ways to say i love you

**_ -words of affirmation- _ **

“What? Something on my face,” Zack whispers, pretending to listen to Cid’s and  Yuffie’s argument ,  Aerith adding in her own comments just to stir the pot because she’s a troll like that.

Cloud leans up, his breath tickling against Zack’s ear  _ (making sure no one else could hear him through the loud shouting and cheering) _ , “Just thinking how much I love you,” he breathes, “and how handsome you are.” He could feel Zack’s body suddenly go even warmer than normal, a barely  there smile appearing on his face from the response and Cloud decides to keep on going with telling the truth. “I also was thinking about how kind and strong you are, how lucky I am to have the chance to be near you let alone love you, and for you to love me too.”

Zack’s “not fair”  embarrassed muffled whine pulls him away, the smile turning into a smirk at the sight next to him- a completely  red faced Zack with a hand covering his mouth. “No, the fair one would be you,” Cloud says, pressing a kiss to his lover’s hand before walking off to get two more drinks, low fiving  Tifa when he gets to the bar.

**_ -acts of service- _ **

Cloud laughs quietly at Zack’s near pornographic moan. “Feel that good?”

“Your hands are magic, babe,” Zack grunts as Cloud starts working on a particular knot in his shoulders that has been bugging him for days.

“You did say something about that last night,” Cloud comments, pressing his thumbs into the knot, rubbing small circles into Zack’s skin. Zack’s laugh is muffled by the pillow his face is burying itself into as the knot comes undone, muscles loosening finally, his back arching, lifting Cloud in the process. “Should have told me about this earlier,” he chastises, his hands running down Zack’s bare spine, stopping at a big, tight knot in his lower back.

Any reply Zack has is swallowed up by a completely pornographic moan, as Cloud’s fingers dig into it. “Shameless,” Cloud remarks, his cheeks warm from the sound, a soft smile on his face as he watches Zack’s body become looser and looser, almost starting to melt into their shitty mattress  _ (the most likely culprit for Zack’s recent back issues) _ .

“Can’t shame the shameless, Cloudy.”

Cloud’s snort acts as his agreement, pulling his thumbs away so he could start using his knuckles on the damn knot. “Hm, harder,” Zack moans and Cloud laughs, his face growing warmer as his heart grows fonder for the idiot underneath him.

**_ -receiving gifts- _ **

“Breathe,” Cloud grumbles, face warm, arms crossed defensively against his chest, even though there’s nothing to get defensive about because it’s just a star eyed Zack looking at his hands like Cloud just gave him the whole world-

“These for me?”

“They certainly aren’t for me,” Cloud pushes some hair in front of his ears, tapping the studs in them for  emphasis , “I already have a pair.”

In his haste to remove his own studs, Zack damn near drops his gift, Cloud taking it from him at the last moment. Shoving the relatively cheap black studs into his pocket  _ (to forget about later until they do laundry) _ , Zack takes back his gift, almost bouncing in his spot against the alley wall. Cloud watches, an  embarrassed smile on his face, as Zack puts in the new earrings  _ (that costed a decent amount from Cloud’s recent cuts of mission paychecks) _ , running a finger around the ring in the small wolf’s mouth. “You like them?”

“I love them,” Zack exclaims, one of his brilliant smiles  _ (though they were all brilliant) _ stretching across his face, all his teeth on a friendly  display, “and we match.”

“Yeah,” his own wolf studs gleaming in the faint street light, “we match.” 

**_ -quality time- _ **

“Rough meeting?,” Cloud asks as he bookmarks his page and sets his book aside, the front door slamming shut in response, boots and items hitting the floor without a care. He lets out an undignified ‘oomph’ as Zack just falls- full body weight- on him, thick arms wrapping around him instantly. 

“Rufus is a dick,” Zack comments, moving enough so he could lay his head on Cloud’s shoulder, his body going lax.  _ (For the stale, fragile truce they have with the Turks and Rufus, him and Zack are the quickest to butt heads, between Zack’s  _ _ protective _ _ nature and Rufus’s everything, it’s honestly a surprise that him and Tseng haven’t had to break up a fist fight.)  _ “Read to me?”

“Of course,” Cloud says, reopening his book, wiggling his bottom half enough to free his legs enough that he could entwine them with Zack’s. “Though it’s nothing exciting.”

“That’s fine. I just  wanna listen to your voice.” 

“Sap.” And then he begins reading, a hand rubbing Zack’s back as he starts listing off the properties of various rare materia. Cloud’s voice grows softer as he keeps reading, a background lullaby to Zack’s snoring that fills the apartment not even five minutes after he begins. 

**_ -physical touch- _ **

“Hold this for me.”

Without looking at him, Zack holds out his hand. Cloud grabs it, interlocking their fingers together, tugging Zack in the right direction down the street. It takes another minute or two before Zack’s brain caught on.

“You smooth seducer.”

“One of us has to be smooth, and seducer?”

Zack waves his free hand at Cloud, casually, like he’s just pointing out common facts. “Spikey, you are one of the most beautiful people to ever live. Honestly, it’s  kinda ridiculous how beautiful you and how often I have to beat people by with a stick for trying to steal you.”

His cheeks warm, Cloud tugs Zack closer, bending him closer to Cloud’s height so he could press a kiss to the man’s scar. “My knight in cargo pants and a sleeveless turtle neck,” he quips, “how can I ever repay you?”

Still slightly hunched over, Zack steals a kiss from Cloud’s lips. “How about kisses?”

“You already get a ton of kisses.”

“I’m a greedy man for your kisses.”

Cloud rolls his eyes  affectionately at the grinning idiot next to him. “I guess that makes you a dragon then. Trying to  horde me and all my kisses.”

“ Gotta protect the best treasure of them all.”

His face absolutely burning red now, Cloud squeezes their linked hands, thanking whoever allowed this man to come into his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to show how much of a sap Cloud is for Zack.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
